It is known that a note card can be formed from a cardstock sheet folded to form two leaves. By flattening the two leaves one against the other, it is possible to insert such a card into an envelope for storage or for being mailed. And once out of the envelope, and once the leaves are open, the card can be stood on a support, e.g. on the top of a piece of furniture or on a desktop.
The appeal of such card among the public is directly related to the decoration that it bears.
Thus, it is known, for example, to decorate the card with a structure that is inserted between the leaves and that goes from a flattened configuration to a deployed configuration when the leaves are opened. Patent Application FR 2 646 126 describes such a device.
It is also possible to create a decorative effect by forming a cutout in one of the leaves and by covering the area of the cutout with a panel of a different material, e.g. a panel of fabric. The shape of the opening may be evocative of the profile of an article, of an animal, or of something else. Patent Application EP 1 449 678 describes such a card. However, the result obtained with that mode of decoration is relatively unexciting. The embellishment of the cutout is uniform and has relief that is relatively featureless.